


Memories

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip wakes up ten years in the future. (05/20/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 3.10 "Similitude."  


* * *

"What has happened to my husband," T'Pol asked Phlox with a hint of despair. It hadn't been the first and wouldn't be the last emotion that she would express.

Trip, for his part, looking at the walls of Starfleet Medical and now hearing what T'Pol had said, was floored. "What do mean, 'husband'?"

Phlox turned to him and asked, "What is the last thing that you remember?"

"I remember being on the warp core when something exploded."

"That was ten years ago. I remember that those were the worst injuries you had ever suffered." Phlox turned to T'Pol. "This isn't entirely unexpected. With his mentality, it's a wonder he remembers anything at all."


End file.
